Trolls Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by alishadominguez321
Summary: It's been five months since the Trolls bring happiness to the Bergens, Poppy was queen of the Trolls and Branch is the hero of the Trolls, but then ten years later an old enemy of theirs will ruined their lives forever.
1. Cast

Anna Kendrick as Poppy

Justin Timberlake as Branch

Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki

Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond

James Corden as Biggie

Walt Dohrn as Smidge and Cloud Guy

Ron Funches as Cooper

Caroline Hjelt as Satin

Aino Jawo as Chenille

Zooey Deschanel as Bridget

Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Gristle

Russell Brand as Creek

Salma Hayek as Cyble

Jeffrey Tambor as Peppy

Arnie Pantoja as Archer

Ashley Tisdale as Ashlyn


	2. Chapter One Five Months Later

**A/N: The following Fanfic is a story, based on "Trolls, Trolls Holiday, and TTBGO" fanfiction. Any continuity errors should just be accepted as being a part of alternate universe. Enjoy**!

**{Author}**"_Once upon a time, a pink troll know as queen Poppy who is the ruler of the troll village, her friends got taken by a began named Chief, Poppy needed some help from a grey, grumpy troll named Branch. They go on adventure to save their friends but turns out Creek, he betrayed all the trolls. But Poppy lost all hope and gives up she turned grey and so did everyone else, but Branch helps Poppy by singing her a song. But Poppy realize that happiness is inside of them all along so she and Branch find the the way to tell the Bergens that happiness is inside of them this whole time and they finally found it. Now that the Trolls and the Bergens live peace and harmony, Poppy is now the queen of the Trolls and Branch is the hero of the Trolls, and they all live happy ever_-"

**{Branch} **"Poppy are you going to keep reading this story forever?"

**{Poppy}** "Aw come on Branch you love this story."

**{Branch}** "**(pff)** No i don't."

**{Poppy}** "**(whisper) **Yes he does!"

**{Branch}** "I HEARD THAT!"

It's been five months since the Bergens stop eating the Trolls, the trolls living there old kingdom in the troll tree but they are now allow Archer's kind The Party Crasher and now they are wellcome as well. Everyone is friendly with each other and some needed some help how to be happy. It's was perfect but king Peppy came behind Poppy and Branch.

**{Peppy}** "Poppy, Branch thank heavens that i finally found you two."

**{Poppy}** "What's wrong?"

**{Branch}** "What is it?"

**{Peppy}** "Well me and King Gristle talk about it and we decided to open our first gala!"

**{Branch}** "What's do we do at the gala?"

**{Peppy}** "It's like a royal ball and we are allowed Bergens and Trolls come together!"

**{Poppy}** "Wow that's great dad! Come on Branch! Let's tell our friends!"

**{Branch} **"**(sighs) **Your friends Poppy."

**{Poppy}** "You know what i mean."

**(Later in Poppy's Room) **

**{Satin}**"Oooh I'm so excited!"

**{Chenille}** "Same here sis we need find a perfect dress for the frist gala!"

**{Poppy}** "**(sighs)** I bet this night is going to be the best night ever!"

**{Smidge}** "**(smirks)** Ohh how so? You finally gonna ask Branch to dance?"

**{Poppy}** "**(laughs nervously)** What!? No i don't-"

**{Suki}** "Come on Poppy, we all know that Branch have a crush on you ever since that we're kids."

**{Poppy}** "I don't know."

**{Smidge}** "Poppy, it's been five months, FIVE MONTHS since you and Branch save the Trolls and helped the Bergens how to be happy."

**{Satin}** "And besides, we where all there when Branch helps Bridget on her fist date with Gristle."

**{Chenille}** "Besides the love poem was meant for you remember?"

**{Suki}** "Don't make this hard Poppy, you need to tell him how you feel before it's too late."

**{Poppy}** "**(sighs)** Ok I'll do it."

**{Bridget}** "Poppy come quick! I have the dresses for you girls!"

Bridget show the girls in the dressing room and show all the dresses.

**{Poppy}** "Oh my goodness! Bridget these dresses are so beautiful!"

**{Bridget}** "Thanks these dresses would look beautiful on you!"

**{Smidge}** "Hmm I don't know? I don't usually wear these kind of dresses."

**{Satin}** "But you would look great."

**{Smidge}** "Oh alright I'll wear it."

**{Chenille} **"(hugs) Ooh! Thank you!"

**{Smidge}** "Yeah...you can let go of me now..."

**{Poppy}** "So what's time is the Gala?"

**{Bridget}** "Hmm it's starts tonight at 8:00, come on let's go girl!"

**(Meanwhile in King Gristle's castle)**

It's was the first night of the Gala, it's was so beautiful and so colorful. All the Trolls and the Bergens are here together, dancing, laughing, and having so much fun.

**{Cooper}** "Woohoo this party is awesome!"

**{Biggie}** "It's not a party Cooper, it's a gala, a royal ball."

**{Cooper}** "Ooh sounds boring!**(laughs)**"

**{Branch} **"Well it is the very first gala in history."

**{Archer}** "Hey guys!"

**{Branch}** "Hey Archer! Wow you look amazing!"

**{Archer}** "Thanks, So any of you guys ask a troll for a dance?"

**{Biggie}** "I was going Smidge to dance but she's already taken."

**{Guy Diamond}** "Sorry about that buddy. Well anyways i am going to ask Chenille to dance."

**{Archer}** "Cool i have finally asked Ashlyn to dance with me!"

**{Guy Diamond}** "Ashlyn!?

**{Biggie} **"She is one of the most nicest trolls ever! You are one lucky guy."

{**Guy Diamond}** "What about you Branch and Cooper?"

**{Cooper} **"I'm just here for the food."

**{Branch}** "I just dancing with...some troll."

**{Biggie}** "Some troll?"

**{Guy Diamond}** "Well, we can't wait this troll that you are with."

**{Gristle}** "Hey guys how's the Gala?"

**{Branch}** "It's amazing! We love it."

**{Gristle}** "Well I'm glad to hear that."

**{Announcer}** "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first time ever Gala! **(Cheering)** And now put your hands together for Our two queens Poppy and Bridget! **(Cheers)** And our DJ, DJ Suki! **(Cheers) **and our top most strongest troll of all time give it up for Smidge! **(Cheers)** And give a big hand the fashion sisters Satin and Chenille! **(Cheering and woohooing)** Now let's start off with the little slow dance."

Every Trolls, Bergens, and Party Crashers begin to dance with their dates.

**(Playing Far Away by Nickelback) **

**{Archer}**"Alright! Wish me luck!"

**{Branch} **"Go get her tiger!"

Archer sees Ashyln in her Red Rose gown.

**{Archer}** "Hey Ashlyn, um wanna dance?"

**{Ashlyn}** "I would love too."

**{Biggie}** "Um Smidge i know that you don't do slow dance but would you like to dance with me?"

**{Smidge} **"Sorry Biggie Milton already ask me to dance."

**{Biggie}** "Oh that's okay..."

**{Guy Diamond}** "Hey Chenille-"

Guy Diamond sees Chenille dancing with her date Lucus and walks away.

**{Branch} **"May i have this dance your masity?"

**{Poppy} **"You may."

**{Gristle}** "Wanna dance Bridget?"

**{Bridget}** "Ooh yes I will honey bunny."

They all slow dance with each other except for Guy Diamond but luckily Suki was there right next to him.

**{Suki} **"Hey, I saw what happened you okay?"

**{Guy Diamond}** "**(sighs)** Yeah i guess, i been waiting for this for so long. Hey i know! I can ask her again or maybe you can ask me for her too!"

**{Suki}** "Oh no G.D you don't have to- I- (sighs) Oh alright I'll do it for you."

**{Guy Diamond} **"Really you mean it? Oh thank you so much!"

**{Suki}** "Heh yeah anytime what are friends for...?**(sighs sadly)**"

This is the best night ever but something is up with Branch but what could it be?

**(Song Ends)**

**{Branch}** "Um may we talk outside it's very important."

**{Poppy}** "Yes of course."

**(Outside of the balcony) **

Meanwhile Branch and Poppy are at the balcony all alone sitting on a bench.

**{Poppy}** "So now that we're alone."

Poppy press her lips and starts kissing Branch but he move away.

**{Branch}** "Wait Poppy, i need to tell you something."

**{Poppy} **"Oh what is it?"

**{Branch}** "I know that we been friends for twenty years and help Trolls and Bergens become friends for five months. And i have a crush on you ever since. What im trying to say is... That I'm leaving."

**{Poppy} **"Tell me that your joking right?"

**{Branch} **"No, I'm not."

**{Poppy} **"You can't do this!"

**{Branch} **"I don't have i chose you have to let me go."

**{Poppy} **"As your queen! I demand you to stay in Troll village and Bergen Town!"

**(Tell me you love me by Demi Lovato) **

**{Poppy} **"_Oh no, here we go again_

_Fighting over what I said_

_I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry_

_Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this_

_But I can't say I'm innocent_

_Not hardly, but I'm sorry_

_And all my friends, they know and it's true I don't know who I am without you I got it bad, baby_

_Got it bad_

_Oh, tell me you love me_

_I need someone on days like this, I do_

_On days like this_

_Oh, tell me you love me_

_I need someone_

_On days like this, I do_

_On days like this_

_Oh, can you hear my heart say_

_No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_And I hope I never see the day_

_That you move on and be happy without me_

_Without me_

_What's my hand without your heart to hold?_

_I don't know what I'm living for_

_If I'm living without you_

_All my friends, they know and it's true_

_I don't know who I am without you_

_I've got it bad, baby_

_I got it bad_

_Oh, tell me you love me_

_I need someone on days like this, I do_

_On days like this_

_Oh, tell me you love me_

_I need someone_

_On days like this, I do_

_On days like this_

_Oh, can you hear my heart say_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_My heart's like_

_No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_Everything I need_

_Is standing in front of me_

_I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah_

_Through the ups and downs_

_Baby, I'ma stick around_

_I promise we will be alright, alright_

_Oh, tell me you love me_

_I need someone on days like this, I do_

_On days like this_

_Oh, tell me you love me_

_I need someone_

_On days like this, I do_

_On days like this_

_Oh, can you hear my heart say_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_Everything I need_

_Is standing right in front of me_

_I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah..._"

**(Song end) **

**{Poppy}**"Please don't do this..."

Branch pull Poppy into his arms and hugs her.

**{Branch} **"I'm sorry."

**{Suki}** "Branch!, Poppy!, you up there Gristle have announcement!"

**{Poppy}** "Coming!"

Branch pull Poppy's hand and hugs her.

**{Branch} **"I'll miss you."

**{Poppy}** "Me too."

**(In King Gristle's castle)**

**{Gristle}** "Alright everyone! I have a very special announcement, we are celebrating for our first Gala to our heros the Trolls!** (Cheering)** but i would like to say something to the love of my life **(pulled out a ring)** Bridget, would you be my wife, my queen and marry me?"

**{Bridget}** "Oh Gristle! Yes! Yes I will!"

**{Gristle}** "All hail queen Bridget!

**{All}** " All hail queen Bridget!!!"

Later on that night, everyone is asleep except for Branch he pack his stuff and leaves.

The next day Poppy wakes up seeing a note.

"_Dear Poppy, you and i have been friends for so long and I'm happy for that i wanted to tell my feelings for you but i can't. I don't know how long that I'll be gone but i know that someday we will see each soon. Your friend Branch._"

Poppy begins to cry but Suki came in.

**{Suki}** "Poppy?"

**{Poppy} **"He's gone Suki** (sobbing)**."

Poppy wasn't feeling the same without Branch, she missed him so much. Who knows what will happen next?

**(Somewhere out of the Forest) **

There's a strange troll standing watching a fire holding a poppy flower.

**{???}** "Aww don't worry my sweet Poppy, when the times comes. You will be mine...**(evil laugh)**"

**_To be continued_**


	3. Chapter Two Return of an Old Friend

**_Previously on Trolls_**

**_"We decided to open our first gala!"_**

**_"Oooh I'm so excited!"_**

**_"Same here sis we need find a perfect dress for the frist gala!"_**

**_"I bet this night is going to be the best night ever!"_**

**_"Ohh how so? You finally gonna ask Branch to dance?"_**

**_"What!? No i don't-"_**

**_"Come on Poppy, we all know that Branch have a crush on you ever since that we're kids."_**

**_"I was going Smidge to dance but she's already taken."_**

**_"May i have this dance your masity?"_**

**_"You may."_**

**_"I know that we been friends for twenty years and help Trolls and Bergens become friends for five months. And i have a crush on you ever since. What im trying to say is... That I'm leaving."_**

**_"Tell me that your joking right?"_**

**_"No, I'm not."_**

**_"As your queen! I demand you to stay in Troll village and Bergen Town!"_**

**_"I'll miss you."_**

**_"Me too."_**

**_"Bridget, would you be my wife, my queen and marry me?"_**

**_"Oh Gristle! Yes! Yes I will!"_**

**_"He's gone Suki..."_**

**_"Aww don't worry my sweet Poppy, when the times comes. You will be mine..."_**

* * *

It's been ten years since Branch left Bergen Town, Poppy has been responsible to her kingdom she is now throwing another gala and her friends are visiting from different places.

**{Troll Gard}** "Queen Poppy, your friend Suki is here to see you."

**{Poppy}** "You may let her in."

The guards open the door letting Suki in the room and the guards close the door and waited outside.

**{Suki}** "Wow! I can't believe that it's been ten years since the last time we saw each other."

**{Poppy}** "I know, man you haven't changed a bit since the last ten years."

**{Suki}** "Same with you. So how are you feeling?"

**{Poppy}** "I'm doing alright."

She was obviously lying to her. Suki put her hand on Poppy's shoulder.

**{Suki}** "Poppy you can tell me."

**{Poppy}** "I never felt like this before? And ever since...ever since that-"

**{Suki}** "Ever since Branch left ten years ago?"

**{Poppy}** "***sighs*** Yeah..."

**{Suki}** "Poppy, you and Branch have been best friends for the past five months and we can see that you both had a crush on each other."

**{Poppy}** "How do you know?"

**{Suki}** "Well...i have the same feelings for Guy Diamond."

**{Poppy}** "About time that you came clean."

**{Suki}** "So you already know?"

**{Poppy}** "Well yeah of course, every time that you look at him you blush every time."

**{Suki}** "Well it's not that personal it's just a normal crush. That's all."

**{Poppy}** "Okay."

**{Suki}** "But still you have to pinkie promise."

**{Poppy}** "I promise."

**{Suki}** "And...?"

**{Poppy}** "Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye."

**{Suki}** "Thank you Poppy."

**{Poppy}** "Anytime, come on let's meet our friends."

**(Meanwhile in Gristle's castle)**

As Poppy and Suki went out to the front gate seeing their friends, the first troll that they saw is Cooper.

**{Poppy and Suki}** "Cooper!"

**{Cooper}** "Poppy! Suki!"

**{Poppy}** "Wow look at you! Heh still wearing that same old hat huh?"

**{Cooper}** "Yeah it's my favorite."

**{Suki}** "So anything new with you lately?"

**{Cooper}** "Well i met a girl her name is Maya and she's a graffiti-troll like me and we been dating for three years."

**{Poppy}** "What!? No way that's amazing!"

**{Suki}** "So where can we meet her?"

**{Cooper}** "I'm not sure yet she's staying at her home town watch her people. "

**{Poppy}** "Well as queen of the trolls i would bring the Graffiti-Tolls to come live here."

**{Cooper}** "Thank you so much Poppy"

**{Biggie and Smidge}** "Poppy!"

**{Poppy}** "Smidge! Biggie!"

**{Smidge}** "You have no idea how happy we are to see you!"

**{Poppy}** "Me too!"

Eight years ago Smidge and Milton had a really bad relationship, he didn't like that she was spending time with her friends especially when she is with Biggie. So she decided to break up with him and she started dating Biggie for two years now.

**{Poppy}** "So i heard what happened, you doing okay?"

**{Smidge}** "Yeah i'm fine i am over it, and beside i'm dating with Biggie."

**{Poppy}** "Well i'm glad you two are doing great."

**{Satin and Chenille}** "Poppy!"

**{Poppy}** "Satin! Chenille!"

**{Satin}** "Ooh we miss you so much!"

**{Chenille}** "We are too excited to meet you again!"

**{Guy Diamond}** "Yo Pops!"

**{Poppy}** "G.D!"

**{Guy Diamond}** "So nice to be back to my home town!"

**{Suki}** "Hi G.D-"

**{Guy Diamond}** "Hey Chenille! How are you?"

**{Chenille}** "Oh you know im doing great."

**{Suki}** "*sighs* He never asked me if I'm doing good?"

**{Gristle}** "Hey guys!"

**{Poppy}** "Gristle! Bridget!"

**{Bridget}** "Poppy! "

**{Poppy}** "I'm so happy to see you two again! So how's your honeymoon?"

**{Gristle}** "It's was great! We travel around the world and we explore a lot of places!"

**{Bridget}** "Sorry that we've been gone so long."

**{Poppy}** "It's okay no need to apologize."

**{Bridget}** "Ooh honey is there any trash can?"

**{Gristle}** "Yeah it's right over-"

Bridget ran to the trash can and begin to throw up.

**{Gristle}** "Bridget are you okay!?"

**{Bridget}** "Ye-yeah I'm okay just morning sickness."

**{Poppy}** "Well you need to rest in your room."

**{Gristle}** "Don't worry i got it."

**{Poppy}** "Thank you Gristle."

As Gristle took Bridget in her room, Guy Diamond is about to ask Suki.

**{Guy Diamond}** "Hey Suki."

**{Suki}** "Oh hey G.D."

**{Guy Diamond}** "I need you to do me a favor."

**{Suki}** "Sure what is it?"

**{Guy Diamond}** "I was wondering if you could ask Chenille to dance with me?"

**{Suki}** "I don't know?"

**{Guy Diamond}** "Please Suki I'm beginning you!"

**{Suki}** "Okay i'll try my best."

**{Guy Diamond}** "Oh thank you so much!"

**{Suki}** "Yeah anytime! What's are friends for?"

**{Archer}** "Hey Poppy!"

**{Poppy}** "Archer! Ashlyn! Wow you guys look great!"

**{Ashlyn}** "Thanks it's feels good to be home!"

**{Archer}** "So is still time for the gala?"

**{Poppy}** "Yep! You guys better get ready!"

**{Archer}** "Okay I'll see you tonight Ashlyn."

**{Ashlyn}** "You too dear!"

**{Poppy}** "Alright let's go!"

**(Later that day)**

Later that day everyone is getting ready for the Gala.

**{Poppy} **"Wow the dresses look amazing! You done it again girls."

**{Satin}** "Thanks Poppy!"

**{Chenille}** "That's what we do!"

**{Smidge}** "Do i have to wear a dress?"

**{Satin and Chenille}** "YES!"

**{Smidge}** "Why do i have to ask?"

**{Suki}** "I really hope that Bridget is feeling okay?"

**{Poppy}** "I hope so too Suki."

**(Meanwhile at the gala) **

**{Poppy}** "_Wise man say...…only fools rush in...but i can't help...falling in love with...falling in love with..._**(groans) **what's the point i can't do this. "

**{****Bridget****}** "Hey Poppy."

**{****Poppy****}** "Hey Bridget,you feeling okay?"

**{****Bridget****}** "Yeah justs morning sickness. Hey i gotta tell you something but you can't tell this to anyone!"

**{****Poppy****}** "What's wrong?"

**{****Bridget****}** "Poppy...im pregnant."

**{****Poppy****}** "Oh Bridget that's amazing! "

**{****Bridget****}** "Really i thought it would be a bad thing?"

**{****Poppy****}** "Why would you thought of that?"

**{****Bridget****}** "Because I'm afraid what Gristle might think?"

**{****Poppy****}** "Bridget, you and Gristle been married for ten years, you even dream about having a great feature together and have a happy life with him. And I'm sure that he is ready for a child."

**{****Bridget****}** "You really think so?"

**{****Poppy****}** "I know so, and i know that you and Gristle are going to be great parents."

**{****Bridget****}** "Thank you Poppy, come on you got a show to do!"

She pick up Poppy and went back to the castle.

**(****Back at the Gala****) **

Meanwhile while everyone is dancing. The speaker gives a very special anoucment.

**{The Speaker} **"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together Queen Poppy!"

As the curtains open seeing Poppy up on stage and began to sing.

**{****Poppy} **"_Wise men say...only fools rush in...But I can't help falling in love with you...Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin__? __Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you..."_

**{****Suki} **"Wow Poppy, you did amazing job up there!"

**{****?} **"She sure did..."

Everyone turned around seeing a strange troll, with purple skin and aqua blue hair. It's was Creek.

**{****Creek} **"Hello Poppy."

Poppy couldn't believe that Creek has shown up. This was the second time that Creek has betrayed the trolls, he made a deal with one of the Party Crashers that they were threatened by the trolls. He put them in a war zone and they found out that its a set up from Creek. So Queen Poppy decide to exiled Creek for good.

**{****Poppy} **"Creek!"

**{****Smidge} **"Oh let me have him so I can beat the butt out of him!"

**{****Suki****}** "Easy there Smidge."

**{****Poppy} **"You got some nerve to show up here again! What are you doing here!?"

**{****Creek} **"Oh Poppy, i just wanted to see my best friend and all."

**{****Poppy} **"You are no longer my best friend after what you did!"

**{****Creek} **"Oh come on it's just a joke."

**{****Bridget} **"Well it ain't funny!"

**{****Creek****} **"Oh and also a little birdy told me that someone is having a baby?"

**{Gristle} **"Wait your pregnant?"

**{Bridget}** "Yes I'm pregnant-"

**{Creek}** "Oh blah-blah-blah who cares?"

**{****Poppy****}** "ENOUGH! Why are you here Creek!?"

**{****Creek****}** "Well i was going to ask something for a long time, what im here to say is...to marry me."

**{****Biggie****}** "Marry!?"

**{****Creek****}** "Yes so what you do have to say?"

**{****Suki****}** "No!"

**{****Satin****}** "No way!"

**{****Chenille****}** "Nope!"

**{****Ashlyn****}** "Not gonna happen!"

**{****Smidge****}** "In your dreams!"

**{****Bridget****}** "I'm married you pervert!"

**{****Poppy****}** "You see Creek none of these these ladies want to marry you!"

**{****Creek****}** "Oh i wasn't talking to them***He pointed at Poppy* **i was talking to you."

**{****All****}** "WHAT!?"

**{****Creek****}** "That's right once that Poppy say yes she will be my queen and i will rule the kingdom!"

**{****Poppy****}** "I will never married you!"

**{****Creek****}** "Oh but you will! You will be my queen and you will be mine forever. Oh quick question, where is Branch?"

**{****Poppy} **"That's non of your business."

**{Creek} **"Did he left you? Did he break your heart?"

**{****Poppy} **"Shut up..."

**{****Creek****} **"Did he...rejected you?"

**{Poppy} **"Shut up..."

**{****Creek****}** "Or maybe you rejected him-"

**{****Poppy} **"I SAID SHUT UP!"

She whip her hair hitting Creek the wall.

**{****Creek****} **"Very well then...I'll see you soon my dear don't keep me waiting...***evil chuckle***"

Creek vanished and everyone was started to freak out.

**{****Gristle****}** "Everyone please calm down!"

**{****Ashlyn****}** "Poppy what are we going to do!?"

**{****Poppy****}** "Don't worry i'll figure something out! Oh Branch where are you?"

**_(_****_To be _****_continued_****_)_**


	4. Chapter Three Reunion

**_Previously on Trolls_**

**_"You and Branch have been best friends for the past five months and we can see that you both had a crush on each other."_**

**_"How do you know?"_**

**_"I have the same feelings for Guy Diamond."_**

**_"Hey i gotta tell you something but you can't tell this to anyone!"_**

**_"What's wrong?"_**

**_"I'm pregnant."_**

**_"You got some nerve to show up here again! What are you doing here!?"_**

**_"Oh Poppy, i just wanted to see my best friend and all."_**

**_"You are no longer my best friend after what you did!"_**

**_"Well i was going to ask something for a long time, what im here to say is...to marry me."_**

**_"That's right once that Poppy say yes she will be my queen and i will rule the kingdom!"_**

**_"I will never married you!"_**

**_"Oh but you will! You will be my queen and you will be mine forever. Oh quick question, where is Branch?"_**

**_"That's non of your business."_**

**_"Did he left you? Did he break your heart?"_**

**_"Shut up..."_**

**_"Did he...rejected you?"_**

**_"Shut up..."_**

**_"Or maybe you rejected him-"_**

**_"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"_**

**_"Poppy what are we going to do!?"_**

**_"Don't worry i'll figure something out! Oh Branch where are you?"_**

* * *

Later after the Gala, Poppy and her friends are setting up for a meeting.

**{Smidge}** "Ooh i was so close for kicking his-"

**{Suki} **"Smidge you need to calm down-"

**{Smidge} **"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF CREEK IS STILL OUT THREATEN POPPY TO BECOME HIS BRIDE!?!?"

**{Chenille}** "We're all mad too Smidge but we need to stay calm and think about what we should do."

**{Satin}** "There's nothing that we can do Chenille!!!"

**{Biggie}** "Stop it you guys! Go ahead Poppy."

**{Poppy} **"Thank you Biggie, i know that you guys are protecting me but i can take care of Creek by myself."

**{Gristle} **"But Poppy, you can't go on your own!"

**{Bridget}** "Plus he's far away from Bergan town!"

**{Archer}** "And it's dangerous! You'll die out there if you go!"

**{Ashlyn}** "Please you don't have to do this."

**{Poppy}** "Guys! I know that all of you are trying to protect me but i know how to handle Creek, and besides as queen of the Trolls i'm"

**{Suki}** "I agree with Poppy here."

**{Smidge} **"WHAT!?"

**{Guy Diamond}** "Suki you can't be serious!?"

**{Cooper}** "Creek is the bad guy! A BAD GUY!!!"

**{Biggie}** "Guys it's really late we should all get some rest."

**{Suki}** "He's right it's been a long night."

**{Poppy}** "We will discuss this in the morning."

**{Smidge} **"Fine..."

After the meeting everyone is asleep but most of them are still worrying about Creek but for Poppy, she doesn't care what he'll do to her, she's stronger than him.

**(Somewhere in a dark room) **

Out of nowhere Poppy was in a dark room, she sees Creek haunting her

**{Creek}** "Hello my sweet Poppy."

**{Poppy}** "You stay away from me you monster!"

**{Creek} **"Monster? Now that's a start."

**{Poppy}** "You don't scare me Cree-"

Creek whips his hair and chokes Poppy and hitting her agents the tree.

**{Creek}** "Oh really? It's seems that your not fighting back."

**{Poppy}** "No! No! No! NO!!!!"

Poppy wakes up breathing heavily and sweating so much but it's was only a dream, she suddenly wakes up in the kitchen seeing Suki making PB J.

**{Suki}** "Poppy, what are you doing down here?"

**{Poppy}** "I...i don't know? I guess i was sleepwalking and then i ended up here."

**{Suki}** "You have a nightmare didn't you?"

**{Poppy}** "yeah..."

**{Suki}** "Wanna talk about it?"

{Poppy} "Sure."

{Suki} "Come on, i'll make us some PB J."

**{Poppy}** "So i was in a dark forest i didn't know what i was doing? But then i saw Creek, and he was hurting me and i tried to fight back but he's stronger than me."

**{Suki}** "That's terrible."

**{Poppy}** "Yeah but i need to face with him no matter what."

**{Suki}** "What do you mean?"

**{Poppy}** "Suki, i'm only going to tell you this because your my best friend and i trust you and you trust me. I decided...to accept Creek's proposal."

**{Suki}** "***whisper* **What!? That's crazy Poppy!"

**{Poppy}** "I know it's crazy but i don't have a choice!"

**{Suki}** "Well if you're going then i'm going too!"

**{Poppy}** "No! I need you to stay here to keep everyone safe while I'm gone, i'm not sure how long but it's might be forever."

**{Suki}** "***sighs*** Alright fine, but you better be safe when your gone!"

**{Poppy}** "I will i promise."

**{Suki}** "Okay, i'll miss you and i love you."

**{Poppy}** "I'll miss you too, and i love you too."

they share their last hug and Poppy began her journey.

**(Somewhere out of the forest) **

As Poppy begins her journey she was outside of the forest and it's was dark and cold outside, And she was started to get worried but she won't give up.

It's has long blue hair, blue eyes, purple nose, light blue skin, brown pants, and green leafy vest.

{Poppy} "Oh my goodness..."

**(Meanwhile in Gristle's castle) **

As the sun is rising, Suki wakes up from

**{Smidge}** "SUKI! GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!"

**{Suki}** "What's wrong!?"

**{Satin}** "It's Poppy she's gone!"

**{Chenille}** "Why didn't she tell us!?"

**{Gristle}** "We need to find her!"

**{Smidge}** "How!? We don't know where she's at!"

**{Biggie}** "We should search for her right now!"

**{Smidge}** "We hope that creep didn't kidnap her!"

**{Cooper}** "She's not dead is she?"

**{Bridget}** "No i hope not she's strong."

**{Suki}** "Guys i need to tell you something."

**(Back at the forest)**

**{Poppy}** "Branch, is that...you?"

**{Branch}** "Hey Poppy."

**{Poppy}** "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME!? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!"

**{Branch}** "I'm sorry Poppy."

**{Poppy}** "I'm so glad that your okay, why didn't you write back or come vist us?"

**{Branch}** "I didn't want to go back."

**{Poppy}** "But why? You could at least tell me why did you leave?"

**{Branch}** "I was homesick so i wanted to go back to my bunker."

**{Poppy}** "So let me get this straight, for the past ten years you said that your are leaving just because you were home sick!?"

**{Branch}** "I know it's a stupid excuse but I'm sorry Poppy i wish that i could tell you."

**{Poppy}** "Well...im just happy to see you again, Branches."

**{Branch}** "So any good thing happened when I'm gone?"

**{Poppy}** "Yeah, Bridget and Gristle are back from their honeymoon and she's pregnant, Smidge broke up with Milton and she's dating Biggie, and there's one more thing."

**{Branch}** "What is it?"

**{Poppy}** "Branch, Creek is back."

**{Branch}** "What do you mean " He's back?" Why is he back!?"

**{Poppy}** "He's looking for a bride."

**{Branch}** "A bride?"

**{Poppy}** "Yes and I'm going to be his bride and his queen."

**{Branch}** "What!? No i won't let that happen Poppy!"

**{Poppy}** "I have too Branch i choose to be his bride because he was going to hurt my friends, and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but i'm doing this for my friends and family. Including you."

**{Branch}** "***sighs*** Are you sure that your going through with this?"

**{Poppy}** "I'm sure, plus he doesn't scare me."

**{Branch}** "Before you go i need you to give you something."

**{Poppy}** "What?"

**{Branch}** "Here put this on."

Branch pulled out two half-heart shape pink-blue necklaces, one has the sun and the other the moon.

**{Poppy} **"What is this?"

**{Branch}** "An old friend give this me, it's a very special necklace. Once that you put it on you have to think a place that where you want to go."

**{Poppy}** "So that's means that i can get to spend more time with you!"

**{Branch}** "Yes but you can only sneak at night so Creek won't see you."

**{Poppy}** "Okay I'll remember, see you soon Branch."

Poppy began her journey again.

**(Meanwhile at the Bergan Town)**

As Gristle and Bridget went out of town to see a doctor.

**{Gristle}** "I still can't believe that Poppy told Suki but not us?"

**{Bridget}** "She was only trying to protect us, so she can sacrifice for us."

**{Gristle}** "I hope nothing bad happens to her."

**{Bridget}** "Me too hon."

**{Nurse}** "King Gristle and Queen Bridget, your doctor is here to see you."

Gristle and Bridget gets up and walk in the doctor's office.

**{Gristle}** "Hi doctor it's very nice to see you."

**{Doctor}** "You too so i heard that you guys had a great honeymoon."

**{Bridget}** "We sure did, it's was great."

**{Doctor}** "Okay let's check and see how's the baby is doing."

**{Gristle}** "How is it?"

**{Doctor}** "I can hear it's heartbeat wanna hear?"

**{Bridget}** "Oh it's heart beating fast."

**{Doctor}** "It's sure is."

**{Gristle}** "Is that normal?"

**{Doctor}** "Yes it's mean that the baby is incredibly healthy so it's going to be fine."

**{Bridget}** "Really that's great."

**{Doctor}** "Now, come back in a couple of weeks."

**{Gristle}** "Thanks doctor."

**(Meanwhile)**

When Poppy arrived at Creek's tree-house. She wasn't expecting for him to live in a tree-house. And it's was pretty big.

**{Poppy}** "What a nightmare that I'm in."

As Poppy walk , she knocks the door and it's was open and she went inside seeing Creek.

**{Creek}** "Why hello my dear! I'm so excited for you to come!"

**{Poppy}** "Well don't get too existed you creep."

**{Creek}** "So you finally decided to accept my proposal?"

**{Poppy}** "Yes."

**{Creek}** "Hmm i see, guess you are afraid of me huh?"

**{Poppy}** "I ain't afraid to punch you in the face!"

**{Creek}** "Easy Poppy you just got here. I could at least show you around."

**{Poppy}** "Fine...but no funny business."

**{Creek}** "You got it my pop-"

She whips her hair and choke on Creek's neck.

**{Poppy} **"Don't...you...ever...call...me that...again...got it!?"

**{Creek}** "Of course."

As Creek show Poppy around the house and he takes her in her new room.

**{Creek}** "Here's your room. And you may now go to bed."

**{Poppy}** "You don't give me orders here I'm your queen."

**{Creek} **"Well here you can't talk back to me."

**{Poppy}** "You don't scare me. I'm not afraid of you."

**{Creek}** "We're see about that."

Creek walk away and locks Poppy's door and she lay on her bed and starts crying.

**{Poppy} **"What did i get myself into?"

**_(To Be Continued) _**


End file.
